Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić
by Foolish Clown
Summary: W nieznośnie upalny dzień Kagami wyciąga Aomine na mały spacer. Dokąd Taiga zabierze marudnego Daikiego? [AoKaga]


\- Taiga, dokąd my właściwie idziemy? - zapytał, kiedy kupowałem kwiaty. Chciałem się odwrócić, ale słowa kasjerki bardziej przykuły moją uwagę. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu, wiedząc, że zrobił minę obrażonego, małego chłopca. Przywykłem do jego marudzenia, lenistwa, pewności siebie. Przywykłem do kłótni kończących się śmiechem i do wieczorów pełnych zmagań jeden na jeden, nie tylko w koszykówce. Przywykłem? Czy to dobre słowo? - Ej, głupi żarłoku. - warknął, uderzając swoim ramieniem o moje. - Dokąd idziemy? - powtórzył, tarasując mi drogę.

\- Zobaczysz, jak dojdziemy. - odszczekałem, marszcząc brwi. Coś jeszcze mruknął pod nosem, zaszurał nieporadnie nogami, włożył dłonie do kieszeni i w końcu ruszył, majestatycznym krokiem, dwa metry za mną, żeby nie było, że bez oporów dostosowuje się do mnie. Chciało mi się śmiać, ale gdybym to zrobił, to mógłby się obrazić. Akurat dzisiaj nie chciałem, żeby się obrażał. Nie chciałem też, żebyśmy się kłócili i sprawdzali kto ma rację na boisku.

_To był dla mnie ważny dzień._

_-_Jest tak gorąco, a ty mi każesz łazić po mieście. - żachnął się i przystanął. By pokonać jakąkolwiek drogę z tym marudą, trzeba doliczyć przynajmniej dziesięć minut na przystawanie, zmienianie zdania, oglądanie wystaw sklepowych. Nierzadko miałem wrażenie, że Aomine boi się zrealizować założony cel. Jakby samo dążenie do czegoś było wystarczające, ale spełnienie napawało strachem.

\- To idź kupić coś do picia, zaczekam tutaj. - powiedziałem, siadając na ławce i kładąc obok siebie kwiaty. Słyszałem jego teatralny szept: "już się zmęczyłeś?", "trzeba było powiedzieć, że chcesz odpocząć", "tak, tak, oczywiście, ty tu sobie siedź, a ja wszystko zrobię, najlepiej". Mimo swoich słów, poszedł do sklepu bez zbytniego ociągania się.

_I może on też to czuł? _

\- Halo? Co? Aa, jaki? Nie wiem, weź jaki chcesz. Ech, dobra. Po prostu kup pepsi. - rozłączył się. Wygodniej usiadłem na ławce, odchylając głowę. Ciekawe dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo kochają patrzeć w niebo?

\- Masz. - zimna puszka dotknęła mojego policzka. Dopiero mając możliwość wypicia czegoś, dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo spragniony byłem.

\- Dzięki. - dźwięk otwieranej puszki pepsi komponował się z upalnym, wakacyjnym dniem. Choć lepszym tłem byłoby morze i rozgrzana plaża, niż ławka w centrum miasta, niedaleko głównej ulicy.

_W końcu był bestią zdaną na instynkt. _

\- Cmentarz? - zdziwił się, przystając tuż przed bramą. - Niby co jest ciekawego na cmentarzu? - zamarudził i udał, że nogi przyrosły mu do ziemi.

\- No, rusz się. - rzuciłem, nawet się nie odwracając. - Albo nie dostaniesz obiadu. - takie niepoważne groźby, jak: "nie zrobię ci śniadania", "nigdy więcej się z tobą nie wykąpię", "przestanę prać twoje skarpety", działały na niego o wiele lepiej niż wizja prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa.

_Bestie boją się tylko błahostek?_

\- Ty się ponoć boisz duchów, Taiga. - szedł blisko mnie, co jakiś czas, niby przypadkiem, ocierając się o moje ramie. - I tak sam z siebie przylazłeś na cmentarz? - rozglądał się, czasami odwracał. Mam wrażenie, że odkryłem kolejną jego słabość.  
\- To chyba ty boisz się duchów. - uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie, ale ten uśmiech zszedł z mojej twarzy, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały.  
\- Po prostu jestem nieubrany.  
\- Co?  
\- W takie miejsce przychodzi się porządnie ubranym, a nie... tak na fleje.

_Bestie szanują święte miejsca._

\- To jak już przestałeś się śmiać... - zazgrzytał zębami, odwracając wzrok. - To po co żeśmy tu przyleźli? - warknął, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z dłońmi, które zazwyczaj trzymał w kieszeni.

\- Chcę ci przedstawić moją mamę. - patrzy na mnie badawczo... waha się... uśmiecha...

_\- To czemu nie mówiłeś od razu? Chętnie ją poznam! _

Zanim usiadłem na ławce przy nagrobku, długo wpatrywałem się w Aomine. Jego uśmiech i wzrok były inne... zupełnie obce. Taki dziecinnie szczęśliwy. I patrzył na grób mojej matki tak, jakby witał się z żywą osobą.

\- Siadaj. - wskazałem na miejsce obok siebie, uprzednio poprawiając kwiaty. - Jakiś taki...

\- Przedstaw mnie. - przerwał mi cicho, nie spoglądając na mnie. To... błyszczał. Aomine zdecydowanie... błyszczał.

\- Mamo... - odezwałem się i wraz ze swoimi słowami poczułem ciepłą krew napływającą do policzków. To było... mimo wszystko to było takie... - Mamo, to Aomine Daiki. - z przyzwyczajenia wskazałem na niego ręką, w pośpiechu jednak ją zabierając.

\- Miło mi panią poznać. - wtrącił, nie tracąc uśmiechu. - Chciałbym powiedzieć: "Taiga wiele o pani opowiadał!", ale on nigdy o niczym nie opowiada. Tylko o koszykówce.

\- Odezwał się ten bardziej gadatliwy. - żachnąłem się pod nosem, nieświadomie robiąc obrażoną minę.

\- Nie wiem, czy był nim zawsze, ale teraz jest okropnym żarłokiem. Zjada pięć razy więcej nie normalny człowiek.

\- To wy mało jecie! Ja jestem normalny! - to było takie...

\- Proszę pozwolić mi się nim zaopiekować.

_...zawstydzające._

\- Moja rodzina jest bardzo religijna. Zresztą, nie uważam, żeby było w tym coś złego! Wierzę, że duchy przodków i bóstwa opiekują się nami. - nigdy nie widziałem, by był czymś tak zafascynowany.

\- To dlatego tak się martwiłeś o swój strój, kiedy wchodziliśmy na cmentarz? - zapytałem, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Czy to naprawdę Aomine?

\- Jakbyś mi wcześniej powiedział... - w tym momencie zmierzył mnie zirytowanym spojrzeniem. - To właśnie dlatego zawsze tak wychodzę, mamo Taigi! Bo on mi nigdy niczego nie mówił! - prawie krzyknął, a ja pomyślałem, że...

_...jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których o nim nie wiem._

\- Następnym razem lepiej się ubiorę, obiecuję. - złożył razem dłonie, zamknął oczy i pewnie modlił się chwilę, po czym wstał i tylko machnął na mnie ręką. Kiedy wyszliśmy z cmentarza, znów włożył dłonie do kieszeni, ziewnął, nie zasłaniając ust i marudził pod nosem, że zamiast iść taki kawał, możemy pojechać metrem.

_Zdaje mi się, że... udomowiłem panterę. _

\- Co się śmiejesz?

\- Nic, nic! Głupio wyglądasz, jak się tak guzdrasz.

\- Ty! Chyba dawno nie pokazałem ci, kto tu jest panem i władcą!

\- Co? Pan? Władca? Mówisz o mnie?

\- Idziemy grać!

\- Idziemy!


End file.
